


Praise Kink

by RedThreadMislead



Series: 30 day writing challenge [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Praise Kink, SO GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedThreadMislead/pseuds/RedThreadMislead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friend of mine gave me the prompt of Gokudera having a praise kink and I was hella on board. This is written very casually but you'll get the gist of it. I'm counting this as Day 7 of my personal writing challenge because I know I wont write for 30 days in a row but I can write 30 things in like a year so...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praise Kink

Of course gokudera would have a praise kink. With the constant rejection from his father lack of mother and false compliments from all of his father's underlings would praise him real, heartfelt compliments were rare. So the first time Yamamoto truly complimented him, Gokudera might have popped the fastest boner ever and had to stutter excuses so he could run to the nearest bathroom and maybe jerk himself off. A little. Or a lot. Doesn’t matter.

And Yamamoto might be oblivious to most things but when it came to Gokudera, boy did he pay attention. So for the next week Gokudera couldn’t tell if Yamamoto was praising him as a joke but he knew it must have been at least a bit suspicious that he had run away so many times.

And so he started to avoid Yamamoto because what else could he do? It’s not like he could call him out on complimenting him. Even Tsuna wouldn’t just let that go. But of course Yamamoto couldn’t stand the sight of Gokudera running away from him so on the day that Tsuna went to go bang one of his butt buddies Yamamoto corners Gokudera and holds his hips while telling him how perfect he is. He knows that Hayato feels better hiding his face with his hands when Yamamoto describes how Gokudera's hands are so elegant and how in class he daydreams about sucking him off while those scarred hands run across his face and pull at his hair. Hayato doesn’t need to know that Yamamoto can see how red his ears are so he keeps talking.

And man, gokudera can’t even get a word out because as embarrassing as it is, he loves it. When Takeshi starts to kiss his neck and whisper about how elegant Gokudera’s lips are, Gokudera moves his hands from his face and clutches at Yamamoto’s shirt with both hands.

And he just hits his breaking point. Gokudera grabs his face and can’t help but kiss him. Yamamoto lets go of his hips and give him a quick full body embrace before unzipping his pants.

After one more peck to his lips Yamamoto drops to his knees and wraps one hand around Hayato’s cock. He slowly jerks him off while staring at his dick, completely entranced. Gokudera says "Stop looking at it like that." and tries of take Yamamoto’s hand off because it looks weird doesn’t it. Of course Yamamoto couldn’t like his dick, he’s straight. He was only complimenting him because he pitied Gokudera. How could he believe for one second that someone actually like him.

And Yamamoto sees that Hayato has that face on. The one where his mind drops to the bottom and there is only self deprecation and bitterness, so Takeshi has to explain himself.  
"I couldn’t help staring. Look at you. Of course you would be perfect everywhere."

Gokudera just stutters and can’t get the words "what the fuck is wrong with you" out because he is so afraid that Takeshi will snap out of whatever daze he’s in.  
Yamamoto sees that Hayato stops protesting and jerks him off while telling him why he so perfect in Takeshi's eyes.

About how Gokudera always tries hard and never gives up. About how he doesn’t have to be a genius but the fact that he's earnest in who he is and never tries to put up a facade makes Takeshi love him so much. About all the things Takeshi loves about Hayato.

He tells him that Hayato is the only one for him and no one else could even come close.

And then it gets really gay and Gokudera comes when Yamamoto says "I love you.".

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I couldn't bring myself to rewrite this more formally. I haven't been feeling it lately. Thanks for reading. Comments are welcome as always.


End file.
